


the day you arrived suddenly, i felt alive

by Sway



Series: savour [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Service Kink, Service Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “What I mean to say is… Harry does enjoy being of service just as much as being served. It’s nothing we have engaged in often but I think for your anniversary, it might just be the right thing.”Eggsy wants to commemorate a very special anniversary with Harry and asks Merlin for help.





	the day you arrived suddenly, i felt alive

**Author's Note:**

> I actually meant to finish and post this a month ago because that would have been the actual anniversary of this verse. I also meant for this to be no longer than a few thousand words. Best laid plans... literally. 
> 
> I wrote and edited this thing on my phone so if there is anything glaringly wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> The title is from "You're Mine" by Disturbed

“Merlin, do you have a minute?” Eggsy sticks his head in the door of the lab.

“Business or leisure?” Merlin asks in return without looking up from his computer screens.

“Mostly leisure, I suppose.”

“Come in, then.”

“What would you’ve said if it’d been business?” Eggsy grins, tongue in cheek.

An amused smile tugs at Merlin’s lips. “Probably the same.” He taps a few keys with more gusto than necessary as if to make a point to the machine, then turns around to Eggsy. “What can I help you with?”

“I’d like to bounce an idea off of you and I need you not to laugh.”

“You do know that by saying something like that as a preface, chances of me laughing are rising exponentially?” 

Eggsy knows Merlin is only teasing him but he still feels some heat rise into his cheeks. “It’s Harry’s and my anniversary coming up soon.”

Merlin quirks a brow at him. “Which one?”

“The first time we… that he… Fuck, this shouldn’t be so awkward to say, should it? I mean, all things considering…” Eggsy lets out a wobbly breath and squares his shoulders but Merlin holds up a hand to stop him short.

“Allow me.” Merlin rises from his chair and immediately, Eggsy falls into that relaxed stance that has him cross his wrists behind his back. It’s nothing they’ve discussed, it just comes naturally to him now. “The anniversary of the first time he disciplined you.”

Something prickles up Eggsy’s nape at the words. “Yes.” Then he gets curious: “How did you know?”

“Because for one, despite the many debauched things you’ve done, talking about it out loud still makes you blush. And second, how could I forget that beautiful sight of you standing in the corner of Harry’s office.”

Eggsy clears his throat, literally feeling the mentioned blush deepening. “Thank you.”

“So you wish to commemorate that?” Merlin continues.

“Kinda. I don’t think Harry even remembers but…”

“Trust me. One hardly forgets their first time. Especially something as exquisite.”

A shiver rolls down Eggsy’s spine. “Christ, Guv. This is a workplace.”

“I don’t need to point out the hypocrisy there, do I?” Merlin mock-scowls at him. “So what do you need from me?”

“Is there…. anything in particular that Harry likes? Like… I mean I know a couple of things obviously but I want to do… something special.”

Merlin seems to ponder that for a moment. “I think I might have an idea.” An amused little smiled tugs at his lips. 

“But you’re not going to tell me.” Eggsy doesn’t bother to make it a question. He knows that expression on Merlin’s face well enough already to know when the man is being smug.

“Not quite yet. You’re free to ask for details in a couple of days.”

“You’re a bloody cocktease, Merlin.”

“Why else did you come here for?”

 

*

Eggsy gets called into Merlin’s lab three days later. Harry eyes him quizzically but doesn’t ask when the message pops up on Eggsy’s glasses and he all but dashes off. 

“You wanted to see me?”

Merlin points with one finger at a spot next to his desk. Eggsy follows the sign and stands at that point, hands behind his back. 

“I suppose you’re still looking for a proper way to commemorate your anniversary?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Merlin pushes a package across his desk. “Open it.”

“What it is?” Eggsy tears into the cardboard box before Merlin can answer him. Much to his wonder, a surprisingly small plastic bag falls out. “Are you kidding me?”

“By no means, Eggsy. Do you know what servicing is?”

Eggsy holds up the delivery. “Yeah, I think I have an idea.” The plastic wrapping contains a set of white shirt cuff sans the shirt and equally small scrap of fabric that’s shaped like a collar including a bowtie. “What am I supposed to do with these? Be a sexy waiter?”

“Something of that sort. You know how manners are quite important to Harry.”

Eggsy snorts indelicately for an answer. 

“He did grow up in quite a posh home, including personnel… servants. And...let’s just say, it left a bit of an impression of him.”

“What? Naughty maid? With a little apron and all?”

Merlin holds up a finger. “I’d be already done with my explanation if you stopped interrupting.”

Eggsy stands back at attention, shoulders straightening. 

“What I mean to say is… he does enjoy being of service just as much as being served. It’s nothing we have engaged in often but I think for your anniversary, it might just be the right thing.”

“May I speak?”

“Yes.”

Eggys clears his throat. “I don’t know what a servant does, exactly. I mean, Harry taught me table manners and all that but…”

“Well, as always, it is a matter of negotiation. A servant can do anything from simple domestic chores to being a valet and so forth. But as you may have guessed I have something else in mind.” Merlin pauses for a moment. “As you now I am most grateful to have become part of your… education, as it is. So if you’d allow me, I’d like to take a part in this as well.”

Eggsy’s cock gives an approving twitch even before he can voice his own opinion. This is not that he had planned but he sure likes where this might be going. “I’d like that, Sir,” he says with a bit of forced sincerity. “How...what would that entail?”

“I’d like to cook for you. Or for Harry, that is. You’d be in charge of doing the groceries beforehand, you’d help me prepare the meal and you’d serve Harry. In whichever way might please him. Would you be alright with that?”

“And it’d be only wearing this?” Eggsy holds up the costume. Or what qualifies as such. 

“If it’s all the same to you, and I suppose I speak for Harry as well, I’d love to see you in those panties we bought. I suppose you haven’t worn them yet?”

If it’s at all possible, Eggsy’s mouth goes dry and waters at the same time. “Never seemed the right time, to be honest.”

“Then maybe we’ve found the right time now. You think you can handle the groceries by yourself?”

Eggsy only quirks an eyebrow at him.

“I suggest you go to Harrods. I think you’ll find anything you need in their foodhall.“ Merlin holds out a piece of paper him.

“Coq au vin?” Eggsy reads, barely containing a laugh.

“Don’t snigger. It’s a classic dish. And it’s pretentious enough for Harry to eat.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Can’t argue with that.”

“I suggest we’ll do this at your house where you’re the most comfortable. I can distract Harry enough here to set everything up.”

"Sounds fine by me."

"Excellent. Let me know if you have problems finding anything."

Eggsy scoffs. "I have done the groceries before, Guv."

"Not while wearing a plug, you haven't."

 

*

Not telling Harry is the worst part.

It's not like it's some super dark secret but Eggsy is just so damn excited about it that he can barely contain himself.

Whenever he sees Harry at HQ he grins and blushes and all but bounces on his feet like an eager puppy. When they're at home he can distract Harry asking from inquiring questions - mostly with blowjobs.

He wants to tell Harry, wants to share the idea with him, but he also wants it to be a surprise, to be special. Because this thing they have - nestled into their already amazing relationship - is special to him. He still can't put a proper name to it, and maybe he doesn't need to, but that feeling he has when he gets to please Harry...

"It's not my birthday, is it?" Harry asks, emerging from between Eggsy's legs where he's been rimming him for the past fifteen minutes.

"Wha'?" Eggsy can't be eloquent when he's being rimmed for fifteen minutes.

"You and Merlin have been haggling over something last week and I demand to know what it is."

"Ain't tellin'. And we ain't hagglin'. We talked, is all." Should they ever discover rimming as an interrogation technique, Eggsy is very much fucked. Literally.

"No surprises, Eggsy. Surprises end with stab wounds."

“No surprises. Promise.” Eggsy cards his fingers into Harry’s hair “Now get back to it, will you? You’re driving me insane here.”

 

* 

All eyes are on Eggsy. At least that's what he feels like when he gets off the Tube at Knightsbridge to head for the side entrance of Harrods.

Nobody knows he's wearing a plug, nobody can tell by his gait unless he makes them notice something is off by holding himself particularly stiff.

Stiff, yeah, that's a pun right there.

If anyone is giving him a weird look it's because he's chosen a particularly baggy pair of jeans to hide his half-hard cock. Not necessarily an attire one wears to Harrods.

He makes his way to the food halls and, taking the amount of people at each count into consideration, maps out where to go first. He does produce first, then herbs and spices (they have all of this at home, he's sure of it), then draws a number at the poultry counter.

The man sporting the trademark straw hat who takes his order looks at him with a bit of a leer, not trying to hide his obvious desire to handle more than just the meat at his counter. It's flattering, really, and it makes Eggsy straighten his shoulders, puffing out his chest a bit more.

"Looks like you've got quite an evening planned there," the young man says as he wraps up Eggsy's order. "Cooking for a lucky lady?"

"Close enough. Mutual partner cooking for my boyfriend." Eggsy picks up the chicken as if he isn't talking about a somewhat polyamorous shindig. "Have a good one, mate."

 

*

“Did you get everything?” Merlin calls from the kitchen as Eggsy lugs two giant grocery bags into the house, almost tripping over JB in the process.

“I think so. Finding those fancy herbs was a bit of a hassle, though.” Eggsy jostles his loot onto the kitchen counter. “How did you get Harry to stay at HQ?”

Merlin smiles a smug little smile. “Let’s just say, he’ll need an extra amount of tending to after all that paperwork.”

Eggsy's shoulders sag with a huff in mock annoyance. "So it'll be all work for me, too. Thanks, Guv."

"You're very welcome. How are you feeling?"

Eggsy doesn't need to be a super spy to notice the little glance Merlin casts at his crotch and on cue his cock gives a little twitch.

"Still a bit weird. Doing this in sorta public. I mean, nobody knows but.... I feel like they do," Eggsy admits.

"Understandably." Merlin nods as he sorts through Eggsy's shoppings.

"How do you manage, though? Wearing a... Doing what I do is one thing but you're..." Heat prickles up Eggsy's neck. He should be able to say it, should be able to call things by their name. And yet he keeps shying away from it as if by using the words, he might burst that little naughty bubble they've created.

Merlin seems to contemplate the question longer than necessary, letting Eggsy stew a bit. "Wearing a cage certainly isn't easy in that regard. Unlike your plug it's a twenty-four hour commitment."

"But you could take it off if you needed to. Or does someone... Does Harry have a key?"

"He does, yes. But that's for emergencies only. I'd rather not learn about the effects of an MRI on a metal object."

Eggsy cringes at the mental image. "You could wear a plastic one."

Now it's Merlin's turn to cringe. "And lose half the aesthetic?” He gives Eggsy a level look that makes the young man grin. “Besides, taking it off whenever it fancies me defeats its purpose, don’t you think?”

“So you really don’t plan on….” Eggsy gestures vaguely at his crotch where his cock is not quite so subtly straining against his jeans. “I mean, don’t you want to?”

Merlin leans against the kitchen counter, stashing his hands into his pockets like he does whenever he’s doing one of his lectures at work. “I do. Very much so. I just choose not to."

Eggsy nods, contemplating. "So if I asked you..."

"I would be flattered but I would politely decline." Merlin pauses for emphasis. "Don't get me wrong. This has nothing to do with you. On the contrary. You are very beautiful, you have a huge heart, you're eager to learn and to please. In short, I like you quite a lot and when you were staying with me, I was tempted to give in to my desires. But unlike dear Harry who can be a bit of a cockslut if he gets his head out of his arse, I'd like to have actual sex only when I know it won't complicate things for all parties involved. It's a lot less messy that way."

Eggsy can't help that shit-eating grin. "And yet, you slept with Harry in Havana."

Merlin matches his expression. "You should have seen him back then. I am only human."

Eggsy can’t resist himself. He breeches the gap between them and presses a slow kiss to Merlin’s mouth. He doesn’t meet any resistance. “Thank you.”

“What was that for?”

“Just ‘cause.”

“Very well, then. Now that we’ve got that settled, we might as well get to chopping. Can you handle the vegetables?”

Eggsy shrugs. “I suppose.”

Without looking, Merlin reaches into one of the drawers and pulls out a knife. “Get to it, then.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And for the record… should we do have sex… it would be spectacular.”

 

*

Eggsy knows his way around a knife but he quickly learns that he hates chopping vegetables. The carrots are fine but the onions are doing him in and thick tears are rolling down his cheeks until Merlin takes pity on him.

“So... ,” Eggsy begins as he’s tending to a handful of mushrooms, “how is this… going to work? Later, I mean.”

Merlin puts the knife down, retrieves a bowl from the fridge and puts in the microwave. “Well, I’d like for you to eat first. While you were out, I’ve made some soup for you. Something that will leave you sated but not stuffed.”

“So I can get stuffed later.” The words are out of Eggsy’s mouth before he can stop them.

“We’ll see about that.” There’s a quirk to Merlin’s mouth as he’s fighting off a smile. “You're going to take a shower and then get dressed. If possible I'd like you to speak only when spoken to. And you do as I or Harry say. Can you do that?"

By the time Merlin is finished with his instruction, Eggsy's cock is fully hard and he tries his best not reach down palm it through his jeans.

"Yes, Master."

Merlin nods in appreciation. "You remembered."

"Of course. I like it and it's a lot less confusing than calling you both Sir."

"Obviously.” The microwave dings and Merlin jostles the steaming bowl onto the kitchen counter. “I know you’re going to think this redundant but I need to make something clear about this scene. The tone might be different than what you’re used to and for a good portion of it, you might even be ignored. You need to understand that it’s not because you’ve done something wrong, it’s nothing at all personal.”

“It’s roleplay,” Eggsy concludes.

“Exactly. I know you can handle yourself in all sorts of situations but I also know you’re very eager when it comes to this. Maybe even a little too eager for your own good at times. So I want to make sure you know what’s going to be happen. And I needn't remind you that you can use your safeword at any time. If there's anything you don't like..."

"I'll say so," Eggsy interrupts him.

"Yes, you will. I'm emphasizing this because it needs to be clear you're not a slave in this scene. Serving Harry should be a pleasure to you, not a chore."

Eggsy nods. "I get that. I really want to do something special for him."

"I'll see to that. Now go eat your soup."

Eggsy straightens. "Yes, Master."

 

*

Eggsy can't take a shower cold enough to make his erection go down. Instead, the more he tries to conjure up every non-arousing image, the harder his gets.

It's ridiculous, really. Something so simple as playing the naughty maid shouldn’t be so exciting. But it's not just this fantasy. It's as Merlin has said. He wants to please Harry. He wants to be good for him and fulfill his needs. That's what almost turns Eggsy on more than anything outright sexual they might do.

So he scrubs himself down as well as he can, towels himself off, then pads over the closet. From a yellow paper bag stashed somewhere in the back, he pulls a pair of black and cream panties. He has bought them with Merlin at Selfridges but has yet to wear them. It’s not for lack of wanting to but the situation never seemed right before and he is a bit anxious about it, too.

The garment is a tangle of straps but when he realizes it doesn’t work differently than a jock-strap, he manages to pull it up over his ass. Maneuvering his rock-hard cock into the flimsy material is a bit of a struggle, though. He’s straining against the silk, the tip of his prick almost peeking over the hem and that just looks ridiculous. At last, he’s able to contain himself even though the panties barely manage to cover him. To top it off, he puts on the cuff and collar.

He catches a glimpse at himself in the mirror on the inside of the closet and his breath hitches a little. It’s not a get-up he’s imagined for himself but the way the straps of the panties hug the curve of his arse… that’s a bloody fine sight if he dares to think so himself. 

With his shoulders straightened in a sudden boost of confidence, he walks downstairs where Merlin is setting up two places at the table. 

“How do you like it?” Eggsy asks almost nonchalantly as if he’s not half-naked and done up like a Chippendale.

Merlin feigns the same casualty but there is just the tiniest beat when he sees Eggsy in which his eyes widen a little and his tongue darts out of touch his upper lip. “I do, yes. Turn around, please.”

Eggsy does, turning on the spot with his arms spread, ready for inspection. He makes a bit of show of it, wriggles his arse when he has back turned to Merlin. He can feel the man’s gaze on him, his eyes on his skin.

“Harry is indeed a very lucky man,” Merlin says, his voice heavier than before with barely veiled desire. “How does it feel?”

“Never thought I’d like it, to be honest. Takes some getting used to but… my arse looks bloody fine, though. I can get why you like it.”

Merlin nods with the hint of a smile. “You’d look stunning in lace, too.” 

“You think Harry will like it?” A trickle of nervousness prickles down into Eggsy’s stomach. 

“He will. And he’ll also be here any minute now. So finish up in here and I’ll see to dinner. “ 

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy continues setting the table the way Harry has taught him. Probably not the situation he had thought Eggsy would need such knowledge for. He aligns the plates and the silverware, angles the glasses just off to the side while Merlin putters about the kitchen. 

The food smells absolutely delicious and if Eggsy hadn’t eaten before, his stomach would the growling by now. So far Merlin has only ever made him breakfast and he makes a mental note to ask if they can have a proper dinner at some point. But that has to wait because just when he inspects his handiwork once again, keys turn in the front door, announcing Harry’s arrival.

“What the bloody…,” is as far as Harry gets when he makes his way into the dining room. “I told you no surprises.”

Heat rushes into Eggsy’s cheeks and he lowers his gaze almost sheepishly, assuming his position at a relaxed attention. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“What is this? And why is Merlin in our kitchen?” With curious eyes Harry takes in the setup, takes in the perfectly set table and takes in Eggsy in his little costume and those panties. Those panties that are quite literally stretched taute over his cock, a little damp spot already visible at the very tip of his prick.

“Let Eggsy take off your jacket and tie, Harry. He’ll get you a drink and explain everything,” Merlin calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, Master."

Under Harry's half-amused, half-bewildered gaze, Eggsy gets to work. He doesn't meet any resistance when he strips Harry from his bespoke jacket. Next he loosens Harry's tie and pulls it from his neck.

"May I take your shoes, too?" he asks and bow his head a bit, mimicking any- and everything he's ever seen about servants.

"You may," Harry plays along, holding on to the door frame for balance as Eggsy kneels to undo his laces.

A shiver rolls down Eggsy's spine when Harry's free hand goes into his hair, the gesture familiar and reassuring.

"Care for a drink, Sir?"

"Martini, please."

Eggsy leaves the clothes and shoes in the hall - tidily, just as Harry likes it - then he sets off to prepare the drink. He also pours a glass of Scotch for Merlin because it seems like the right thing to do.

"There you go, Sir." He hands Harry the long-stemmed glass and Harry's long fingers linger around Eggsy's own hand.

"Thank you, my love." Harry takes a sip from the drink and nods in appreciation. "Now, would you care to tell me what this is? It's not an intervention, I suppose."

Eggsy's mouth goes a little dry and he licks his lips before he speaks. "It’s a surprise. For our anniversary."

Harry's mouth opens, closes, - all the good things that manage to make Eggsy squirm - then spreads into one of those warm smiles. He understands.

"Come here, my love," Harry beckons and Eggsy's follows the notion. He's rewarded with a long, slow kiss that makes his insides melt. "You're downright amazing."

"You remembered?" Eggsy asks just for good measure.

"Of course I do. How could I forget. It just didn't occur to me that it warranted a celebration like this. Forgive my tardiness." Harry looks genuinely miffed.

"Nothing to forgive, Sir. Just... enjoy this, yeah?"

“I already do.” Harry leans down for another kiss. “Let me have a look at you.”

Eggsy takes a step back, doing the same slow turn he’s done for Merlin. When he faces Harry again, deep lust darkens the older man’s eyes and that look alone makes Eggsy want to drop to knees and service Harry right and proper.

“Stunning,” is the first thing Harry says. “Absolutely marvellous. I suppose that’s what you bought on your little shopping trip with Merlin?”

“Yes. You like it?”

“Yes, I do. You look beautiful. I could just..."

"You'll eat first," Merlin interrupts, carrying the large casserole with the coq au vin into the dining room. "Eggsy, pull out a chair for Harry please."

"Yes, Master." Eggsy does as he's told, offering Harry unneeded assistance sitting down at the table.

A few more orders follow and Eggsy opens a bottle of wine, pours them each a glass, then helps carry the rest of the prepared food to the table.

"Anything else, Master? Sir?" Eggsy asks.

"You can pull out my chair and then please serve us," Merlin instructs and Harry snorts a little laugh.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Harry asks in Merlin's direction as Eggsy rations out the food in modest portions.

"Eggsy came to me, looking to do something special for your anniversary. I merely helped him flesh out the idea," Merlin replies.

"Literally, even," Harry counters, giving Eggsy another lustful onceover.

"It's not my fault your boy is as delectable as they come."

Having the two men talk about him as if he isn't standing right there should be annoying but somehow it’s really not. Eggsy sure isn’t into being treated like a piece of furniture that’s in the way - he had that with Dean and it sure as all hell did not make his cock hard - it’s the way they talk about him… it’s appreciative, almost gentle even as if they are talking about a prized possession. They both know he does get off on praise and he’s sure they are playing right into that need, cheeky bastards that they are.

“Eggsy, why don’t you tell Harry what you have planned for tonight?” Merlin addresses him then and it takes him a moment to realize he’s being spoken to. 

“Yes, Master,” he says with a bit of a stammer. “I want to please you, Sir. Serve you.” He licks his lips, trying to focus on anything other than the amused little smile on Harry’s mouth. “Do whatever you like.”

“I like the sound of that. Come here.” Harry beckons and Eggsy follows suite. “Give us a kiss, then.”

Eggsy does but he lets Harry take the lead, lets him in immediately, lets himself be claimed. It’s one of those kisses that leaves him breathless and a bit swooning.

“I’d like to just look at you for a bit while we eat. Would that be alright with you?” Harry asks then and Eggsy nods eagerly.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Over there, if you please.” Harry points with two spread fingers.

Eggsy gets down at the spot. He has his knees spread and his wrists behind his back. He has to straighten his back to properly look at Harry over the edge of the table but he knows he’s doing good. There’s that little expel of breath that Harry does whenever Eggsy is doing something that pleases him. 

That’s about the only response he gets for while. He continues to kneel while Merlin and Harry begin to eat, engaging in a conversation about the paperwork Merlin had Harry do. It is actually quite boring - mostly administrative stuff - so Eggsy closes his eyes and lets their voices roll over him.

He has never thought he’d like just… being. Back at the Estates he has tried to keep in motion and mostly away from Dean but with Harry (and Merlin, too) he can relax enough to just sit there and wait for what’s going to happen next. He isn’t sure how it has come to this, how this has turned from the simple idea to do something for this anniversary to him on his knees with Harry and Merlin dining in front of him but he’s very much enjoying it. Probably even more than he should.

“... is a bit bored, do you?” It takes Merlin’s voice a bit to filter through to Eggsy.

“And knowing you, you have something in mind.” 

Eggsy looks expectantly from Harry to Merlin. 

“You told me you wanted to do something special for Harry, didn’t you?” Merlin addresses him then, putting down his cutlery. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Since you’re already on your knees, why don’t you put your mouth to use?”

The breath hitches in Eggsy’s throat even though his cock is quick to answer. “Would you like that, SIr?”

Harry throws a pointed look at Merlin before he clears his throat to answer. “I would, yes.”

“Then, please…,” Merlin motions for Eggsy to move.

There’s a beat of suspended tension in which Eggsy doesn’t really know what to do but then he goes on all fours and crawls under the table. The tablecloth slides over his back, sending a shiver down his spine. As soon as he’s through and the heavy fabric flap down, he’s pitched into comfortable half-darkness. He can still see enough to make out Merlin’s knees to his right, Harry’s to his left, spread invitingly as he crawls closer.

That’s as much help as Eggsy gets from Harry. He doesn’t need anything more, though. He knows his way around Harry’s crotch embarrassingly well, knows how to pop the button of his fly, knows how to work down the zipper without it catching the fabric.

Harry response with a loan moan when Eggys frees his cock from his pants. He’s not fully hard yet and Eggsy gives him a slow stroke to test his waters. 

“You’re not going to bring him off.” That’s Merlin above him, a little muffled by the table. “You’re not going to use your tongue. Just take him in your mouth and stay like that until we’re finished here.”

Harry and Eggsy groan in unison, each of them for a different reason. 

“Now you’re just being cruel,” Harry says and he reaches one hand beneath the table to find the line of Eggsy’s jaw.

Merlin scoffs but it’s light-hearted enough to give away they’re just bickering. There’s the scrape of a chair being pushed back, then steps around the table. “You never seem to complain when I’m the one on my knees.” 

The light blinds Eggsy a bit when Merlin lifts the table cloth to look down at him. “Go ahead then. Take him as far as you can.”

Eggsy licks his lips. They all know that he does get a bit of a kick out of being watched but in this constellation it’s still new. So it takes him a moment to open his mouth, relax his jaw and go down on Harry’s half-hard cock. 

“That’s a good boy,” Merlin says above him and Eggsy isn’t sure who he’s talking to. Himself as he takes almost all of Harry down his throat, or Harry who clasps his hands down on the edge of the table, sucking in a sharp breath.

“Eggys, you might want to put your hands on Harry’s ankles. Let go if you need to stop. If we ask you something, you’ll squeeze once for yes and twice for no. Am I understood?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy shuffles in his cramped position until he can get his hands on Harry’s ankles, squeezing once.

“That’d be a yes,” Harry translates, his voice deliciously heavy. And then it goes dark again when Merlin drops the tablecloth again.

Eggsy’s cock almost literally jumps out of his panties when he hears the sound of lips smacking, of sucked in breaths. Now they’re being really cruel, making out just above him when he can’t see. Harry even hardens a bit more in his mouth and Eggsy makes a little choking sound, more for show than because he actually is choking.

Then there’s that scrape of the chair against the parquet again as Merlin sits down behind him. Eggsy tries to train his ears to keep listening to the conversation but soon enough he finds himself drifting, even more so than when he was just kneeling by the table. The clinking of cutlery on the plates, the soft drone of their voices, it all starts to slip into the background as Eggsy concentrates on his task.

He’s used to having Harry in his mouth, knows his girth, the feel of his length down his throat. He’s not quite as used to holding back, to not using his tongue or even his hands to find all the right spots to get Harry off. So he focuses on his breath, even and through the nose, and let’s his jaw and tongue go slack. 

He can’t be sure how long he sits like that, probably not as long as it feels, but finds this oddly soothing. The darkness that surrounds him, the muffled sounds of that little impromptu dinner party above him, the scent of Harry so very close to his nose, the feel of his cock down his throat. It’s intoxicating in a way, a little anchor point in this strange life they lead and the pinpoint - and Eggsy won’t realise that until much later - of what all of this is to him.

When he’s with Harry and Merlin, when he’s taking on this particular role in their relationship, he’s save. Sure, there are things he’s afraid of, things he’s insecure about, but he knows that he can say so. He can be open about it because he trusts both men with his life and they trust him with theirs. He knows they’ll never laugh at him, never ridicule him, never think less of him because he enjoys certains things but can’t get into others. He may be way more inexperienced, he may still have a lot to learn but when he submits himself to them, he always feels equal to them.

Eggsy flinches when Harry’s fingers are suddenly in his hair. He hasn’t even realized how he’s snug his hand beneath the tablecloth.

“Are you still good, my darling?” he asks.

One squeeze.

“Can you stay like that for a little longer?”

One squeeze.

“Such a good boy. You know how to make me proud.”

One squeeze.

“You’re not playing by the rules, Harry,” Merlin interject. “You’re getting hard, aren’t you?”

“You’ve given me an impossible task, don’t you think? I can assure you… were you in my situation, you’d find it quite tough to withstand Eggsy’s beautiful mouth.” Harry emphasises his point by running his fingers along Eggsy’s jaw.

“Yet another reason why I’m caged.”

Harry scoffs. “You’re an incorrigible prick.”

“And you have an incorrigible prick.” Merlin has risen again and now lifts the tablecloth. “Let’s have a look.”

Eggsy decidedly keeps his eyes closed but he can feel both men's eyes on him.

"Your boy is very dedicated to the task, isn't he?" Merlin says in that fake uppity tone he's been using all evening.

"Always is. One of the many things I love about him."

And again, there's that sound of kissing. The bastards.

Eggsy's groans in frustration and above him, Harry draws in a sharp breath as the sound in Eggsy's throat sends vibrations up his cock. Revenge is best served with a hot mouth.

"Someone's demanding a little attention," Harry concludes. His hand goes in the back of Eggsy's neck and he pushes down ever so slightly, making Eggsy take more of him.

Eggsy doesn't choke this time. He's prepared for this. Instead, he lets his throat relax, lets Harry's cock in further and moans around the shaft for their mutual pleasure.

"You're surely denying yourself something very special," Harry comments into Merlin's direction, his voice getting bubbly.

"Oh I'm sure."

"The things he could do to you..."

"Like Master, like servant, I suppose," Merlin says dryly and that mental image - Harry on his knees sucking Merlin's cock - sends another thrill down Eggsy's spine. “But it seems to me that the both of you are getting a little too comfortable there.”

“Can’t say I am,” Harry counters and Eggsy can’t help but huff a little laugh around his shaft.

“Eggsy, do get up, please,” Merlin orders, ignoring Harry.

One squeeze.

With a groan, Eggsy slowly pulls back. He doesn't use his hands as Harry's cock slips from his mouth, fully hard now and glistening with spit. It hurts a little swallow and Harry's hand finds his jaw again, his thumb pressing ever so slightly into his tendons there to help him loosen his tense muscles.

"Mmmh fuck." He leans his forehead against Harry's knee, trying to catch his breath. He still tastes Harry on his tongue, feels his weight in his mouth and he's longing to dive down and take him back in again.

"You're alright, my love?" Harry asks when Eggsy doesn't get up right away.

"Yeah. Yes. Just a bit light-headed, that's all." Eggsy licks his lips. "Sir."

"Are you okay to stand up?" Merlin continues. "Do you need help?"

"Yes. And no."

Slowly, Eggsy emerges from under the table, first on his knees, then he clambers to his feet. His head spins a little once he's fully upright and he has to hold on to the edge of the table for balance.

"Come here, darling." Harry beckons him to sit in his lap.

Eggsy’s feet prickle as the blood rushes back into them and he hobbles a little around the table before Harry can draw him into a tight embrace. His fingers feel cool against Eggsy’s flushed skin as they sooth over his neck and shoulders.

"You've done so well, my love." Harry leans into him, his mouth brushes over Eggsy's pulsepoint, licking a line along the vein. "I could get used to having dinner like this."

"Is that right?" Eggsy gives in to the ministration, letting his head roll back to expose his throat.

"Then you might need to learn how to cook properly," Merlin throws in.

"I am able to cook, thank you," Harry mock-glowers at him.

Eggsy's stomach tingles at the banter of his... Lovers? Masters? It's adorable in its domesticity and entirely too arousing for something so simple.

Which is why he almost comes in his panties when Merlin leans down to kiss Harry again, open-mouthed and purely for show.

A moan is past his lips before Eggsy can stop it and he clamps a hand over his mouth to hold back any profanities he might need to utter.

"What was that?" Merlin looks at him, knowing full well what that was.

"Just a very lovely sight, Master," Eggsy replies truthfully.

"I can tell." Merlin's gaze drops to Eggsy's crotch and his ridiculously hard cock. "Stand up, please. Let's have a look at you."

Eggsy follows the order, standing at attention.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Merlin asks in that tone Eggsy only knows from the debriefings of a botched mission. Usually it's never as hot as it is now.

"Yes, Master."

"Do you like to serve your Master?"

"Both of you, yes. I... I love it." Heat rushes back and forth between Eggsy's stomach and his face.

“Do you think you can handle a little more?”

Eggsy nods. He can’t really say anything more because Merlin’s hand covers his silk-clad erection, pressing down just ever so slightly, and it takes his breath away.

“You’re being an awful tease tonight,” Harry says behind him. 

"Which you are enjoying thoroughly if I'm not mistaken," Merlin shoots back.

He still has his hand on Eggsy's cock, not stroking him only increasing the pressure. It won't get Eggsy anywhere but it's enough to make his head spin.

"Would you bend forward for me, please? Hands on your knees," Merlin orders

It takes Eggsy's brain a second to catch on, to register he's being spoken to again.

"We have a name for that, don't we, Eggsy?" Harry's hand slides up Eggsy's waist, almost a tickle, definitely a tease.

"We call it 'inspection', Sir," Eggsy say dutifully.

Merlin smiles with a nod. "A good name. Would you like me to use it, too?"

"Yes, Master."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Sir."

Eggsy feels a thick trickle of precum wet the satin around his cock. It's already sticking to his skin but hearing Harry address Merlin like that is a sure fire way to tighten the fabric even further. Or at least that's what it feels like.

"Thank you. Do get ready for inspection, then."

Eggsy assumes the position, hands on his knees, his back arched to show off his arse.

"You cheeky bastards." Harry's voice is a heady rumble behind him and his hand in Eggsy's hip tightens. “Did you know he was wearing this?”

“I did, yes.” Merlin lets his fingers slide along the curve of Eggsy's spine until they come to rest in the small of his back. 

“It was your idea, wasn't it?”

“It was. Eggsy was brave enough to do all the groceries wearing it.”

The breath hitches in Eggsy's throat when Harry's fingers trace the rim of the plug where it's nestled firmly in his ass. 

“Did you now? How did that feel, Eggsy?” Harry asks, drawing his attention by gently tugging on the plug. 

“Bit awkward,” Eggsy admits. “Always feels like everybody knows, like they can see.”

“But they can't. It's your secret.” Harry does it again, pulling the plug a bit further this time. 

“Bit of a naughty one, isn't it? And it's yours, too.” Eggsy cranes his neck to look at Harry who gives him an admiring smile. 

“And I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we're all the more glad for it that you're willing to indulge us.”

Merlin nods in agreement. “It is a great gift.”

Eggsy licks his lips. “May I speak freely?” 

“Of course,” both men say in tooth-rotting unison. 

Eggsy straightens from his position and but remains in sort of half attention. “I just meant to say… I know I've said this before but… I love this. What we're doing. I don't understand all of it yet but I know I can trust the both of you. And I'm not doing any of this just to please you, that's all bonus. I do it because it makes me feel good.” He lowers his gaze, smiling sheepishly. “Even if you make me beg or gag or whatnot.”

“We very much appreciate that, Eggsy.” Merlin puts into words what Eggsy can see in Harry's eyes. 

Harry then takes a hold of Eggsy's wrists and pulls him into a long kiss that leaves little of his appreciation up for questioning.

“I can't wait to be inside of you,” Harry murmurs against the corner of Eggsy's mouth. 

“Then don't let me keep you,” Merlin says and somehow his hand ends up on Harry's which is resting against Eggsy's cheek. “I'll finish up here.” 

“Don't.” The word is faster out of Eggsy's mouth than he can think it and a wave of adrenaline thrums through his body. Both men look at him and he can't face either of them properly in the awkward silence that follows. 

“Explain, please?” Merlin says at last. 

“I… I want… I would like you to stay… to watch,” Eggsy stammers, “Master.”

Harry mutters a profanity and his fingers around Eggsy's wrist tighten. 

“That is a very kind offer…” Merlin starts.

“Take it, you old fool,” Harry cuts him off.

Eggsy makes a little giggle snort which helps wonders against his sudden anxiety. 

Merlin seems to mull over the proposal longer than he actually needs to. 

“Tell us what you want, Eggsy,” Harry urges him. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

“No, I… I want to do it here. In character.”

“Amazing,” Harry mutters, “you're truly amazing.”

Heat prickles in Eggsy's cheeks. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Then be a good servant and get ready for inspection.”  
There's something in Merlin's voice that sets off that subtle change in the scene. It's not as demanding as it could be but it elicits a reaction from both men. 

Harry sits up a little straighter as well as Eggsy turns toward him, assuming the position again with his arse in Merlin's direction. 

Eggsy fights the urge to reach for Harry's cock which is just right there, hard and proud and delicious and… 

The tempting thoughts scatter as Merlin circles the edge of the plug, his finger cool and dry against his skin. “Are you prepared?” 

Eggsy licks his lips. “Yes, Master.” 

“What did you prepare for?” 

“To get f… to please my Sir and Master.”

“Very good. Do you think you deserve it?” 

Eggsy throws a glance at Harry and for a brief second he actually fears Harry might say no. But then Harry nods with one of these kind smiles that never fail to get to Eggsy. 

“Yes, Master,” Eggsy echoes.

“I think you do, too. Your Sir can be proud of you.” Merlin continues his slow rounds of the plug as if it's nothing when in truth it might just be enough to get Eggsy off. 

“And are _you_?” Eggsy glances over his shoulder. 

Merlin smiles at him. “I am, too, yes. You're doing very good.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Merlin's teasing stops and his fingers close around the base of the toy. “Let's pull this out now. Deep breath and push out for me.”

Eggsy does as he is told. He feels the shift of the plug inside him as Merlin starts to tug on it. It's still the oddest sensation, being stretched around the unrelenting object. It's one of the smaller ones but it's still big enough if worn over a longer period of time to leave a lasting impression on - or rather in - Eggsy's body. 

“That's a good boy. We're almost there. Just one more push,” Merlin urged him. He could just pull the plug out but he lets Eggsy do the work. 

The toy comes out with a wet pop and remnants of lube trickle down Eggsy's balls, seeping into the fabric of the panties . He moans at the empty feeling, at the loss of pressure against his prostate that is replaced with a very urgent need to be filled again. 

“Please…” he mutters, his knees buckling a bit. 

“Please what, my love?” Harry traces the edge of Eggsy's jaw with his fingertips. 

“I need… will you… Can I have you inside me? Sir?” That fumble for words is ridiculous, as is his erection straining against the scrap of underwear. 

“Of course, you can.” Harry leans forward for a kiss that leaves Eggsy even more trembling. “Merlin…” 

The man's brow ticks up. “I think the both of you need a lesson in patience.”

“Maybe later when I don't want to have this lovely boy riding my prick,” Harry counters. 

“So because you're randy as a schoolboy I can't admire a beautiful little gape when one is presented to me. That's not very nice.”

“Fuck, can we get on with it? Your bickering is killing me here.” Eggsy knows he's breaking character but there's only so much he can handle at once. 

Something unspoken passes between Merlin and Harry and for a second Eggsy fears he's gone too far. 

“Fetch the lube, then,” Merlin says after a moment. 

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy hurries off to retrieve their go-to bottle from the kitchen. 

When he returns he finds Merlin leaning into Harry, kissing him slow and deep and with a showy lot of tongue. He's also stroking Harry cock at a relaxed pace. 

Eggsy has never thought himself to be a voyeur but with these two… That's an entire kink in its own right. 

“Come here, Eggsy,” Merlin beckons when he pulls back, leaving Harry writhing a little in his chair. He takes the lube from Eggsy and hands it to Harry. “Face me, please.”

Eggsy is maneuvered between the two men. Behind him, there’s the tell-tale pop of the lube bottle, the obscene squirt and the even more obscene sound of Harry started to coat his cock with the liquid.

“I would like to add a hand gesture to our repertoire to represent your inspection position. Would that be alright with you?” Merlin asks, drawing Eggsy’s attention back to him.

“Yes.” Eggsy nods.

“How about his?” Merlin holds up his hand, palm facing upward.

“I’d be okay with that,” Eggsy replies. 

“Harry?”

It takes Harry a distracted little moment to answer. “Yes, yes… fine.”

Merlin puts up his palm again and Eggsy gets into position.

“Now, I’d like you to listen to me,” Merlin starts. “I know you understand this scene but I want to make something clear again. Your… purpose… for the lack of a better word… is to please Harry. Your own pleasure will only come second. You won't touch yourself unless we tell you to. And most importantly you will not come before Harry. Can you do that for us?”

Eggsy swallows hard because his cock has a very different ideas about this. “Yes, Master.” 

“I know you can do it, Eggsy. You've done beautifully so far, you can do this, too.” Merlin steps away from him and pulls the chair out from the side of the table. He sits down a few feet away and it seems like miles but Eggsy understands what he's doing. He's giving them space. “Please go on.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Eggsy wants to turn around but Harry stops him. 

“Stay like this, please. I want you to look at Merlin. Let him know what he's missing out on.” As if to emphasize his point, Harry clamps his hands down on Eggsy's arse, spreading his cheeks. 

“You’re incorrigible, Harry,” Merlin says, flipping Harry off just with the tone of his voice. 

“Obviously. Because you’re not at all aroused by any of this,” Harry shoots back. And as he does, his thumb - slick with lube - presses against Eggsy’s hole, breeching him just so.

“Oh, I am. You needn’t worry about that.” In his seat, Merlin lets his legs fall open, exposing nothing much but a bulge in his pants that seems a little more prominent than usual. 

“What does it feel like?” Eggsy asks. “If I may ask,” he adds for good measure, unsure if he’s allowed to speak at all.

“Of course, you may,” Merlin assures him. “It does hurt a bit, especially when I get hard. But in a good way. It’s a reminder of what I have accomplished. Of what I am able to withstand.”

“And he actually believes that. Shame, really,” Harry comments, still ever so lightly teasing Eggsy’s sphincter. 

“If having a threesome with you is mostly like an episode of Golden Girls…” Eggsy starts but is cut off by Harry’s finger fully slipping inside of him. 

“That’s not how you talk to your Master,” Harry chides him gently. 

“I'm sorry, Sirs,” Eggsy apologizes quickly. “Bloody plurals,” he adds under his breath. 

“Maybe I shouldn't prep you as thoroughly as I meant to. Let you feel your place.” Harry only half betrays his words by inching a second finger into Eggsy, playing his role perfectly. 

“As you wish, Sir.” 

“That's a good boy.” Harry withdraws his fingers and puts a hand on Eggsy's hips, guiding him backwards. “Sit down now. Nice and slow. Don't stop until you've taken me all in.”

Eggsy feels the very tip of Harry's cock against his hole. He shifts his stance a little for balance, bracing his hands on his knees before he slowly sinks down. Harry has a hand in the small of his back to guide him, to steady him.

Eggsy sucks in a breath as Harry breeches his sphincter, his body offering almost no resistance. He quickly opens up to him, to his girth and length, feeling the familiar slide against his skin. He takes his time to take Harry in, following the order maybe a little too closely.

Harry’s cock brushes against his prostate and heat prickles up Eggy’s spine. For a moment he still his motions to revel in the feeling but Harry urges him on with a gentle push against his back. 

“Don’t stop, Eggsy. Go on. I know you can take me.”

Gritting his teeth, a bit mad that he won't be allowed even the tiniest bit of friction, Eggsy does go on, letting Harry stretch him. 

“That's it. You're almost there.” Harry pushes up into him for the smallest fraction, the movement of his hips barely noticable. “You're doing so well, my love.”

Finally, Harry bottoms out inside of him and a shudder rolls up Eggsy's body when he fully sits down in his lap. He wants to reach down to give his aching cock just one quick stroke but he fights the urge. 

“You're amazing, Eggsy. Still so beautifully tight for me. How does it feel? Tell Merlin how I feel inside you?”

Eggsy had always known Harry could be a bit of a slut but hearing those words so close to his ear… 

“You're killing me, Sir,” Eggsy replies truthfully.

“Go on.” 

“You're big. Just so…so fucking right. Stretching me. Filling me.” Eggsy's cheeks are getting hotter with every word. “You feel amazing, Sir.” 

Harry soothes a hand down Eggsy's spine. “My gorgeous boy… do you think you can move now?”

Eggsy nods eagerly, desperate for some friction. 

“Go on, then. Nice and slow.”

Eggsy licks his lips. “I don't think I can go slow.” 

“You can,” Merlin says, his hand resting loosely in lap just shy of his cock. “Go as slow as Harry needs. Even if it takes him an hour, you won't come before him.”

“You don't know what he feels like,” Harry says. “This won't take long.” 

“Go slow, Eggsy.” Merlin ignores him. “Stop if you're getting too close but don't come. I know you will want to but you're not going to. Am I right?” 

“Ye… Yes, Master.”

Eggsy rolls his hips tentatively, drawing a pleased moan from Harry. He shifts his weight a little to be able to lift himself off Harry's cock without falling over. They have done it in this position before but with Harry being a little more helpful than this. The only support he gets now is Harry's hands on his arse. 

Another roll of his hips, another moan from Harry and an approving look from Merlin. He's doing it right, then. 

It takes him a bit to fall into a rhythm, a gentle tilt of his pelvis while going up, an all too enticing move coming from his thighs and waist while going down. He knows how to get to Harry, how to ride him just right even if he has to draw this out now for the sake of it. 

“That's a good boy.” It sounds more like an out loud thought than something Merlin has meant to actually say. “The both of you are just beautiful.” 

Harry's grip tightens into the fleshy part of Eggsy's hips, pulling him down on his cock with a little more gusto that Eggsy's rhythm offers. 

“Don't, Harry,” Merlin chides him. “Let Eggsy do it for you. Tell him what you need and he'll see to it.” 

“Yes, Master. Sir… “ Eggsy says immediately without being asked to, glancing over his shoulder. 

Harry shudders underneath him. “Go faster. Harder.”

Eggsy does. He digs his heels into the carpet for a firmer stance before he shifts his hips just so that Harry slides into him more easily as he sinks down. He picks up his pace immediately, starting to almost bounce on Harry's cock. 

“Yes, that's it,” Harry groans, letting his hands fall onto Eggsy's arse with an almost stinging slap. He spreads Eggsy's cheeks so that he can not only see his cock slide into Eggsy but also to go that tiny bit further. 

“How close are you, Eggsy?” Merlin asks, picking up on the tight set of Eggsy's jaw. 

Eggsy nods a jerky little nod. “Very.”

“Then you know what to do.” Merlin sits back in his chair, his hand falling loosely into his lap, fingers just shy of his caged cock. 

Every now and then Eggsy spots those fingers dart out and against the curve of the cage. If only he'd get to see it, Merlin's cock hard and straining against the metal, but he doesn't dare ask. 

Instead he increases his rhythm again, riding Harry in earnest now. He knows he's doing it right because he knows the sounds Harry makes when he's getting close, the soft pants and moans that are just on this side of appropriateness. 

Eggsy can only hope he manages to bring him off before he spills himself into his panties. He's getting closer with every push down, with every brush of Harry cock against his prostate. 

“Fuck, please…” It tumbles from Eggsy's lips before he knows it. 

“Not yet,” Harry reigns him in. “Hold back for me. You can do it. I'm…” His fingers dig into the flesh of Eggsy’s arse. “You feel bloody amazing.”

Eggsy takes that as a hint to speed up his pace. He angles his hips for a smoother slide of Harry's cock into him, practically twerking in his lap, putting any pornstar he may have ever salivated over to shame. 

Harry stiffens beneath him, hands clutching at his hips. He mumbles profanities Eggsy can't quite understand because he is too focused on keeping his rhythm even.

When Harry's hips buck up Eggsy is almost thrown off him but he holds on as Harry starts to come. He's more verbal than usual, mixing more curses with praise for Eggsy. 

Eggsy lets the words wash over him, marveling in the feeling of Harry's cock pulsing inside him, the sticky slide made even filthier by thick spurts of come. 

He knows how to draw more from Harry, how to let his muscles work around Harry's shaft to make him come some more. The sounds Harry makes are delicious and debauched and if they are all Eggsy is going to get for a reward tonight, they'd be enough. 

Before Harry can come down from his height and Eggsy can refocus on his own pleasure, Merlin in front of them, one hand on Eggsy's silk-clad cock. 

“Wha…” is all Eggsy manages to get out before the simple touch almost makes him come. 

“Lean back, Eggsy. Against Harry's chest,” he orders, gently pushing against Eggsy's shoulder. 

Even in his post-orgasmic haze, Harry plays along as well. He lets Eggsy lean back against him and wraps an arm around his waist to keep him there. The change of angle lets Harry's cock press right against Eggsy's prostate. 

“Legs apart, over Harry's knees,” comes the next order and Eggsy follows suite. 

He's perfectly exposed to Merlin, trapped between the two men's bodies. And he doesn't mind one bit. 

“Please,” he whimpers, trying to seek friction against Merlin's hand. 

“Please, what? Full sentences, Eggsy,” Merlin corrects him. 

“May I come, please?” 

“Not yet.” Merlin's free hand traces Eggsy's sternum and the little trail of sweat there. “I'd like you to hold on a little longer. Can you do that for us?” 

“Yes, Master.” Eggsy doesn't know if it qualifies as a lie when he isn't sure he can stay true to his words. 

“I know you can. You've done so beautifully tonight. You deserve it and we want to make it good for you. Don't we, Harry?” 

Harry answer is a squeeze of his arm around Eggsy’s waist and a gentle buck of his hips that lets Eggsy see stars.

Merlin draws Eggsy’s attention back to himself by tightening his grip over Eggsy’s cock, his hand only separated from Eggsy’s heated skin by the thin layer of fabric the panties provide. 

“Look at me, Eggsy. Don’t drop your gaze, don’t close your eyes. You’ve done that before, I know you can do it,” Merlin instructs. 

Eggsy plays along and makes a show of tilting his head up to look at Merlin. He even blinks extra slowly just for the hell of it. The only thing that betrays his bravado is his shallow breath and his slightly trembling hands. 

Merlin meets his gaze with an almost stoic calmness but there’s a little twinkle in his eyes that gives him away, gives away how much he’s enjoying this. He starts to stroke Eggsy’s cock through the skimpy underwear, artistically avoiding to actually touch his skin. Instead he makes sure the silky fabric is pulled taut over Eggsy’s shaft, letting the precome soak the material. It’s probably going to stain but neither of them gives a damn. 

In a futile attempt, Eggsy tries to buck up into the touch but he’s perfectly trapped against Harry’s chest. Harry who whispers little obscenities into Eggsy’s ear, his breath hot against his skin. Harry who’s cock is still hard inside of him, pressing stubbornly against his sweet spot whenever Eggsy tries to move. 

“I know you’re close, Eggsy,” Merlin says, proving said knowledge by concentrating his ministrations on the very tip of Eggsy’s cock. It’s heaven and hell all rolled into one touch. “I know you want to come. You’re aching for it, I can tell. You’ve done so well today. You made both of us proud, served us so beautifully…”

Merlin’s voice washes over Eggsy and he’s barely able to focus on his actual words. The praise just does something to him that can’t be boiled down to the content of his speech. At the same time, Harry keeps on filling his ears with filthy debauchery, a stark contrast to Merlin’s appraisal and yet slotting into it perfectly.

“Please…. Please, let me…,” Eggsy starts and his voice is as quivering a mess as he is, “may I come, please?”

Merlin doesn’t reply, doesn’t allow him and doesn’t him deny him either. Instead he increases his rhythm, drawing a helpless little whimper from Eggsy with every downstroke.

“Master, please… I need… please, may I…” Eggsy’s entire body is buzzing, thrumming with need.

“Let him, Merlin,” Harry says behind him and Eggsy feels the need doubling, his release just there at the literal palm of Merlin’s hand. “Give our boy what he wants.”

Eggsy doesn’t know how much time passes. It could be a minute or twenty or only thirty seconds before Merlin finally says the words. Eggsy almost misses them because he’s so focused on not letting his gaze falter. 

“Come now, Eggsy.”

If anything has ever been a literal knee-jerk reaction, it’s this. 

Eggsy comes with a little high-pitched scream, his breath hitching in his throat. He almost jerks out of Harry’s grasp but Harry holds on to him as Merlin draws the orgasm from him.

The simple pleasure of release lashes up his spine, blinding his sense. His vision loses focus and for a fleeting blink he fears he might get punished for breaking eye-contact. 

He comes in heavy spurts that soil the delicate underwear. He comes some more when Harry bucks into him again, sending another shock of white hot heat through his body. 

“That's it, Eggsy. That's a good boy. Come for you Sir. Come for me.”

Eggsy can't tell if that's Merlin's or Harry's voice. It's too close to his ear, to his brain, for him to tell. 

“Can you give us more? I think you have more for us.” 

That's Merlin. Definitely. Eggsy is sure because yet again the pressure on his cock increases, the sticky fabric brushing over the tip of his shaft, giving him an almost unbearable amount of friction. 

“No more, please,” Eggsy pants, helplessly scrambling to get away from all of this, to just enjoy his afterglow in peace. 

“Just a little more, Eggsy. You can do that for us.” Harry reaches up with his free hand to pinch one of Eggsy's nipples. True to Harry's words, Eggsy comes even more. 

Eggsy isn't sure when it stops, when the hands disappear from his body, the pressure against his cock is gone. All he knows is that he is positively afloat on his afterglow, his senses buzzing with exhausting pleasure. 

“Look at you… My beautiful boy…,” Harry drawls into his ear and Eggsy can only nod in response. 

“Can you stand up, Eggsy?” Merlin reaches out for him, taking him by the elbow. 

Ever so slowly, Eggsy rises to his feet, his limbs a little numb from the awkward position. Harry's cock slides from his hole agonizingly slowly, leaving him empty and wanting. 

“Please… “ With his free hand Eggsy gestures at the discarded object on the table. “Can I….?”

Both men's gazes follow the direction of Eggsy's finger. 

“You want the plug again?” Merlin is the first to speak as Harry is a bit busy stroking his softening cock. 

Eggsy nods. “Yes, please.”

“Bend over the table.” Merlin picks up the plug and lube and prepares the toy. “Don't make a mess.”

Eggsy does as he's told. He puts his forearms on the table and arches his back in the way he knows his masters approve. He makes sure to clench his ass to not let Harry's come trickle from his hole. Soon enough, the tip of the plug presses against his sphincter, seeking entrance. 

“Relax for me, Eggsy. Let us in.”

Eggsy doesn't even have to try. His body offers no resistance, his hole loose and tingling with the previous friction. The plug slides effortlessly into him, settling firmly into place with a little squelching sound. 

“Beautiful,” Harry comments. “Turn around for me.”

Eggsy does, his back protesting a little as he straightens. He's still hard, the plug in his ass not helping at all. 

Harry has haphazardly tucked himself away, his shirt mussed and half undone. He reaches out a hand. “Come here, my love.”

He pulls Eggsy into his lap, cradling him against his chest. “You were amazing tonight. Following our orders, offering yourself to me, to us… And now you're keeping me inside you… I couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift. Thank you, Eggsy.”

Heat makes Eggsy's face burn that has nothing to do with his erection. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“None of that now. You've done enough for tonight.” 

Fingers card through Eggsy's short hair and it takes him a second to understand that it's Merlin's. “You sure have. Thank you for indulging the two of us so beautifully.”

“I loved it,” Eggsy says, sounding a little drunk. “Wasn't what I expected but… I loved it.”

“Well, I - for one - am glad to hear that.” Merlin leans down to kiss him, slowly and for show, and Eggsy feels Harry's cock twitch against his leg. “Why don't the two of you stay here, catch a breath, while I clean up here?” 

“I'd rather take this beautiful boy to bed. Give him a proper cuddle.” Harry pulls Eggsy against him tighter and Eggsy buries his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“You're insatiable, Harry Hart. But please, do go on. I'll take care of your mess here.”

“Won't you join us? After, I mean,” Eggsy pipes up, reaching out a hand to Merlin. 

“I believe I've interfered enough with your plans tonight. Let Harry take care of you and I'll take care of the kitchen,” Merlin says, running his fingers through Eggsy's mussed hair. 

“Okay. Shame, though.” Eggsy shrugs, sounding more disappointed than he would have liked to let on. 

“I'm sure it is.”

“Eggsy, why don't you turn down the bed and I'll be right there with you,” Harry says, maneuvering Eggsy off his lap. 

“Don't take too long,” Eggsy replies, then he goes on tiptoes to press a kiss to Merlin's cheek. “Thank you.” 

He bounds upstairs, leaving the two men alone. Part of him wants to eavesdrop but he doesn't want to risk any punishment just to to quench his curiosity. Instead he goes to their master bedroom and pulls the duvet down to the foot end. Then he loosens the blankets and fluffs up their pillows. 

Since he hasn’t received any other order, he gets into the middle of the bed and sits on his haunches, hands resting on his thighs. He can’t quite tell if he’s still hard or again since the plug is a constant presence against his prostate, keeping Harry’s come inside him and his body ready for hopefully more. 

He doesn’t know how long he has to wait for Harry to come upstairs. He can still hear the clattering of dishes downstairs so Merlin must be cleaning up after all.

“Would you look at that,” Harry says as he enters the bedroom, his clothes still a mess. “I suppose you don’t want to end the scene quite yet.”

Eggsy shrugs. “I thought you enjoyed fucking the help.”

Harry doesn’t have a shit-eating grin the way Eggsy does but his broad smile is coming quite close. “I do, yes. But I think you can lose the cuffs and collar for now. And I think we should clean up the mess you made in those panties before I make love to you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy does as he’s told. He hops off the bed and strips out of the flimsy clothing. Then he disappears into the ensuite to retrieve a warm washcloth. 

“Allow me... Sit down, please.” Harry takes the washcloth and gestures for Eggsy to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneels down then and starts cleaning off the dried come. 

“Is he ever going to join us? Like properly?” Eggsy licks his lips that suddenly feel very dry. “Merlin, I mean.”

“I guessed as much.” Harry runs a hand up his thigh. “So that’s really something you want, then?”

“Maybe.”

“Just maybe?”

Eggsy casts a pointed look at his own erection. “Well, a bit more than maybe, obviously. I mean, I love what we have, what we do. I absolutely do. But I couldn’t have been any more overt about it just now, could I? And with him wearing that… locking himself away… Is there any chance the three of us….”

“I’m sure there is.” Harry rises to his feet again and sits down next to Eggsy. “I probably should leave any proper explanations to Merlin but let me say this. He’s never been one for relationships. When me and him began, we knew that being together would be… tough. For numerous reason, as you can imagine. Then he became Merlin and it became part of his job to watch us and to watch out _for_ us. And as you know only few of us end their career in retirement. He’s watched a lot of us come and go. Myself unfortunately included.”

“Harry…”

“Let me finish, please. What I mean to say is, Merlin has always made it a bit of a point of not being too attached, of not giving into every temptation. I know that he cares for you very deeply, he would be a fool not to, but it might take him some time to…”

“Harry.” Eggsy puts a hand on Harry’s arm, cutting him off. “That just got way darker than I expected. All I wanted to know was if we’d ever have a proper threesome, cocks out and all.”

“Well, in that case…” Harry smiles an amused little smile. “I’m certain chances aren’t so bad either. I doubt he’ll be able to withstand your gorgeous arse for much longer. Like I said… he’s no fool.”

“When’s the last time the two of you…” Eggsy places a hand on Harry’s thigh, letting it ride up to his crotch to where the fabric of Harry’s pants is already bulging again.

Harry leans back on his hands, letting Eggsy explore. “It’s been a while.”

“What’s it like?”

Harry throws him a look that’s entirely too sultry and devious. “Why don’t you lie back and I’ll give you a taste.”

Eggsy matches his expression. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
